


Dangerous

by bigolegay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Non-Graphic Sex, overly artsy wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigolegay/pseuds/bigolegay
Summary: It was in the little moments in between that Amélie and Sombra were at their most deadly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelianasSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/gifts).



It was in the little moments in between that Amélie and Sombra were at their most deadly. Stripped of armour and gadgets and guns, wearing only their skin and the stories they it told. It was then that it became teeth and claws, puncturing tiny sore wounds on necks and backs. It became hissed words and tugged earlobes. Sweating, writhing, grabbing, gasping. The heavy scent of arousal dense in the air and clinging to sweat damp skin. Wetness so slick it made grip almost impossible. And then it was frantic bucking and grinding. Tongues and lips, bone through flesh. Chasing each other's ecstasy with ever desperate movements, jerking fingers and nipping nails. And finally a shattering end that shuddered through them both, flashing violently violet with each throb of muscle and implant intertwined.

After it, as they panted and cooled, sprawled on the bed or desk or wherever they had found themselves, was when they were at their most vulnerable. But somehow it didn't matter. Somehow, even with fragile spines and soft stomachs exposed, they felt safe.

 


End file.
